The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Syzygium plant, botanically known as Syzygium australe, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Big Red’.
The new Syzygium plant originated from an open-pollination in 2003 in Clagiraba, Queensland, Australia, of Syzygium australe ‘Aussie Compact’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Syzygium australe, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Syzygium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled nursery environment in Clagiraba, Queensland, Australia in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Syzygium plant by cuttings in Clagiraba, Queensland, Australia since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Syzygium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.